


Once Upon A Time Song Drabbles

by MelyndaR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-inspired drabbles centered around numerous pairings and platonic and familial relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> I did the challenge of writing ten song drabbles within the time that those ten songs played, and this is what happened. Enjoy!

**It’s A Great Day To Be Alive by Travis Tritt – Snowing – 144 words**

They had made it. Through dangers and knighthoods, false memories and curses, trips between realms and realities, they had made it.

Just taking a moment to let the precious thought seep in, David found himself pulling Snow to him and drawing in a breath against her hair.

“You okay?” she asked with a soft, albeit slightly concerned smile as she looked up at him.

“M-hm,” he nodded, kissing her temple. “I’m fine. Just  thinking about how great it is that we’re all still alive, actually.”

Snow chuckled softly, looking out at the number of people in Granny’s as he did the same thing. “Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it? That we’re all finally here and safe again.”

There was no telling what tomorrow was going to bring, but for right now, they were back safely in Storybrooke, and that was all David needed to know.


	2. Henry/Grace - collection #1

  1. **Play It Again by Luke Bryan – Henry/Grace – 175 words**



Henry still wasn’t sure how to talk to girls, regardless of _whatever_ you wanted to call whatever had happened between him and Violet, but the longer that he managed to live a semi-normal life in Storybrooke, the longer he wished he had _some_ idea. Because there was just this _one_ girl that he’d been noticing more and more.

Grace Samuels – the Mad Hatter’s daughter.

They had gone to school forever, and they were friendly, if not _friends._

It was a fluke that they were standing by one another at a school dance when the song changed over the speakers. She squealed, looking thrilled as she declared, “That’s my song!”

Before he knew exactly what was happening, she reached for the hand of the nearest boy – _him_ – and pulled him onto the dance floor, beckoning innocently enough, “Come here, Henry, I want to dance!”

“With me?!” he asked dumbly, shocked and thrilled nearly beyond words.

“Sure!”

So they danced together – and they continued to do so when the next song to come on was much slower.

  1. **Angel Eyes by Love and Theft – Henry/Grace – 119 words**



Henry didn’t know if Jefferson’s opinions had just managed to bleed over the entire town – or at least those who cared to acknowledge Grace’s existence in the first place – or how it had happened that his family seemed to be convinced that his girlfriend was some sort of angel. Grace herself had probably worked to contribute to that opinion to an extent, actually, now that he thought about it.

It wasn’t that he really _cared_ , it was just that he knew the truth. She was an angel in _some_ ways, yes, but… oh, there could be a little bit of devil in those huge angel eyes of hers.

And truth be told, he wouldn’t have her any other way.

 

  1. **Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban – Henry/Grace – 154 words**



Memories. Around here those were a little too elusive sometimes, lost too easily in Storybrooke, it seemed. They were lost unwillingly thanks to curses, and sometimes willingly because of other spells, or the more normal routes of arguments and anger and falling so far “out of love” that people forgot how special their relationships had once been.

“I won’t let that happen to us,” Henry murmured aloud, laying beside Grace on a picnic table at the park.

Curling into him where they were laying on the table, she rested her head over his heart, smiling with a soft, contented laugh as she promised, “I know. I won’t either. It’s you and me forever, Henry Mills, whether or not you like it.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, running one hand through the light brown waves of her hair as he remarked, “I _don’t_ like that idea – I _love_ it.”

 

  1. **Even If It Breaks Your Heart by the Eli Young Band – Henry/Grace – 173 words**



True love. Henry had seen people fight and go to actual _war_ for it, yet somehow he’d never stopped to think that it might be this hard. No one had ever sat him down and told him – _warned_ him – how hard it was. He’d seen it, but he’d never considered it, not really, not until now – not until he was facing such a problem himself.

God help him, when he got to Wonderland and found the Red Queen – the woman who had dared to take his Grace from Storybrooke – he was going to be sore pressed not to make her _pay_ , despite his family’s warning that saving Grace needed to be his main, if not only, concern.

And it was, of course it was. He was going to rally his family, they were going to go to Wonderland, and they were going to get Grace back – or he was going to die trying.

Because that was true love and that was what true loves did for one another, no matter what the cost.


	3. Henry/Grace - collection #2

  1. **Marching On by OneRepublic – Henry and Belle – 206 words**



When he’d first brought his mom to Storybrooke with the idea that he would be able to fix the curse alongside her, Henry had had no idea what a can of worms he’d been opening. Sometimes he honestly thought to wonder if it wouldn’t have been better to let everyone live on obliviously under the curse.

He knew better, realistically, of course, but sometimes the thought of being back under the curse seemed like it would’ve just been so much _easier._

He’d said as much once, to the duo who worked in the library – Grace and Belle.

He had never seen the brunette react so strongly against an idea; she set him straight about how exactly, no matter what, she would rather be here – with or without her struggles with Rumplestiltskin – than in that cell below the hospital with no idea of who she was.

“Believe it or not, Henry, you are a hero for bringing Emma here, even on the days that it doesn’t feel like it. It’s _hard,_ now, sometimes, yes, but the hard things oftentimes mean good things, and so long as the family that you have sticks together, then we can just keep marching on – and we’ll be just fine that way.”

 

  1. **Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol – Henry/Grace – 218 words**



_We can do it. I can do it._ Numerous times, Henry remembered thinking that, telling himself that, before he’d brought his mom to Storybrooke. _I can do it._

The _“we” can do it_ had started just a _little_ later, when he had let his classmate, Grace Samuels, in on his plans and thoughts.

Now, years later, she was still his confidant and best friend – and maybe something more, the older they got. But, oh, things seemed so much more _overwhelming_ these days – so much more than he had bargained for as a kid!

Now, as a teen, every once in a while, when Grace saw that he was getting overwhelmed again, she would pull him to her for a hug, be it in school, or the park, or Granny’s, or… most recently, done something a little different at her house.

She had pulled him down beside her on the couch, started a movie, and positioned him until he had his head in her lap while she carded a hand through his hair.

In the middle of his confusion and uncertainty – something he hadn’t even voiced – as he lay with her, it all just somehow started to seem so much smaller and more manageable. But then, that was the “spell” that she’d always been able to cast over him.


	4. Mad Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This was written as a non-favorable version ("toxic" or even "abusive," "manipulative," etc. might be the word I'm looking for) of Mad Swan, and deals with Emma actually getting OUT of the relationship.

  1. **Good Girl by Carrie Underwood – Mad Swan – 160 words**



They had warned her, actually, and for the first time in her life, Emma Swan had really chosen to throw caution to the wind when she _knew better._ And now, looking back, she was beating herself up over it.

Sure, there was absolutely no denying that Jefferson Samuels was a good looking man – but the way she saw it now, the way she had been told by her family – there was a very good reason he was known as the Mad Hatter, and it wasn’t _just_ because of Regina’s curse.

He was mad – crazy – but because he smiled at her just so, Emma had fallen into the trap of “love” if only for a little while – somehow despite the fact that he had drugged her at their first meeting.

Because _that_ apparently hadn’t been enough of a sign as to what she was getting herself into.

At least, in the end, she had gotten her act together and walked away.

 

  1. **Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert – Mad Swan – 123 words**



But that didn’t mean that Jefferson had necessarily been willing to watch her walk away. Oh no – he’d done his best to keep her exactly where he wanted her – in his house, that she’d just recently moved into with him. He’d become so irate – and actually violent – that she’d half wondered if they weren’t going to have a repeat of their first meeting.

Sometimes, though, it was nice to have your father as your deputy.

She had managed to call in reinforcements in the shape of her father, and they had… subdued Jefferson.

At the end of the day, she _had_ walked away, and Jefferson hadn’t dared even speak to her since then – not now that he knew what she was made of.

 

  1. **Innocent by Taylor Swift – Mad Swan – 235 words**



Emma knew – logically, she _knew_ – that the entire idea of dating Jefferson Samuels had been a bad idea from the start. Everyone had said so, even then, and she wasn’t stupid. She’d known the truth, but she’d just ignored it. Taking an uncharacteristic leap of faith, she’d decided to give one person one chance.

And it had backfired on her, just like she’d known it would from the beginning.

But the fact that she’d gone into it like she had, it made it even harder now, weeks later, as she stared up at the ceiling, back in her parents’ loft as she tried to get a good night’s sleep. That just wasn’t happening, though, and she was left wondering how Jefferson was doing now.

With her there in his house, he’d seemed to calm down even more than she had when Grace had gone back into his life – it had made him seem almost innocent, like he hadn’t meant to go mad like he had. _Of course he hadn’t meant to – who would purposely go **mad**?_

Such thoughts did nothing to help her, though. Instead she found herself wondering what might happen if she went back to him. Not that she would – she knew better than that, and this time she was going to listen to her good sense – but she wondered all the same.

After all, for a while he had seemed so _innocent._


	5. Henry/Grace - collection #3

  1. **I Don’t Dance by Lee Brice – Henry/Grace – 187 words**



Just because he was surrounded by fairytale characters didn’t mean he had to act like one in every sense of the word, so to speak. Sure, he was fine with the sword fighting and the horseback riding – he had actually gotten pretty good at the former, if he could say so himself – but _this was just ridiculous!_

He’d tried to talk his mom into letting him stay home. She had promptly told him that if she had to go, then so did he.

So he went. To a ball. In Storybrooke. In _Granny’s_. Because his grandma had wanted one, so she had one.

But that didn’t mean that he’d planned to enjoy the evening. He had made it perfectly clear what he thought of dances – no, sorry, _balls_ – and the dress clothes and the dancing. He didn’t want any part of it.

And then.

Then he had walked into Granny’s, and seen Grace Samuels in a pretty dress more suited to the Enchanted Forest then here, and _maybe_ he’d stopped breathing for a second.

And _now…_ well, now the idea of dancing wasn’t looking so bad anymore.

 

  1. **Looking At Stars by Kelsea Ballerini – Henry/Grace – 114 words**



He’d finally gotten up the courage to do it. He’d finally asked Grace Samuels out on a date… sort of. They’d ended up doing nothing more than going for a walk along the troll bridge, but as it turned out that was alright too.

Dusk looked pretty good there. Sunset. Holding hands while he held his breath for fear that it might stop – that he might _wake up_ or something – if he didn’t. Stars popping out slowly under the moonlight. Grace’s smile, aimed straight at him, as bright as the sun with happiness glinting in her eyes more beautifully than any star could shine. And maybe, maybe there was even a kiss or two…

 

  1. **Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts – Henry/Grace – 121 words**



Henry really wasn’t sure whether or not it was supposed to work like this – not for him anyway. The idea that he just might be living his own sort of fairytale… it was a strange sort of thought. Most of the time, the life he’d lived since the first curse had broken… well, that, in and of itself, had seemed like more of a curse than a fairytale.

Cora, Peter Pan, Zelena, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent… villain after villain after villain… and _yet._ Today he found himself sitting across from Grace Samuels in Granny’s laughing as they shared a hot fudge sundae – and he had to wonder if maybe dealing with the villains wouldn’t give him a “happily ever after” after all.

 

  1. **Here by Rascal Flatts – Henry/Grace – 138 words**



Henry knew full well that he wasn’t like most boys his age. Since he was ten years old, he’d been exposed to the idea of True Love, and – at least subconsciously – he’d been looking for that connection ever since then.

And now? Now he was beginning to hesitantly consider the idea that he had found it. Funnily enough, the first way he’d really thought to want to feel _loved_ was from his mother, Regina. These days, he had that too, but _this_ , this was different.

This was Grace – her laugh, her smile, the competitive, happy glint in her eyes as they sat across from one another over a game board. A _game._ For everything that he’d seen and been through, all the tears that he knew they had _both_ shed over the years, and it was in the middle of a _game_ that he realized that this just might be love – and it was all worth it.


	6. Swanfire

  1. **Whatever She’s Got by David Nail – Swanfire – 155 words**



Honestly. Neal had _honestly_ thought that he was over Emma Swan. Turned out that he had only _convinced_ himself that he was over her – an easy thing to do once they had… well, maybe “parted ways” was putting it too kindly.

But the moment she was back in his life, the moment he recognized her on that narrow alley in New York City, that was the moment that his mind blanked, and his first thought – his _only_ discernible thought – was _“I missed you. You’re back. **Emma**.” _ And all he wanted then, the only thing in the world, was to have her back in his arms again.

Crazy, right?

And nowhere near as easy as it sounded, nowhere near as easy as he had hoped it might be. But for her, he would fight. They had always been complicated, but he was willing to fight to get “them” back – and it would absolutely be worth it.


	7. Henry/Grace - #4

  1. **Let Her Go by Jasmine Thompson – Henry/Grace – 134 words**



Jefferson had chosen to remain in the Enchanted Forest when Zelena had made the curse that forced them back there. For Henry, once he had his own memories back, that meant only one thing, really.

Grace was gone too.

And, God help him, it _hurt._

He’d been without her – without even the memory of her – for over a year… and now that he had the memory of her, the girl herself was gone.

His first love, his true love, and he might very well never see her again.

His grandma had assured him that she had been happy there the last time she had seen her – resigned to the fact that he was no longer going to a part of his life – but that didn’t really make it any easier to let her go.


	8. Mad Swan - collection #2

  1. **Bad Blood by Taylor Swift – Mad Swan – 151 words**



Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad now if it hadn’t once been so… _good._ Jefferson Samuels was flat  out crazy; Emma knew that now. Back then, she’d thought something else. She’d thought that maybe he could be… contained, or _rehabilitated._

After all, he wasn’t really _mad_ , let alone _bad._ He’d just wanted to save his daughter. That certainly didn’t make him a bad guy.

No, those things – the things that had destroyed him in her eyes – had come afterwards, after she was in too deep.

She’d gotten out, though. She’d gotten away from the bad things, from the bad man… but the problem still remained that he hadn’t always seemed to be so bad – and some days he still didn’t. But all that did was make it worse.

Because, even if she was loathe to admit it, the cuts he’d made to her already wounded and wary heart were remarkably deep.


	9. Henry and Emma

  1. **Don’t Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood – Emma and Henry – 153 words**



For Emma, it was funny in a strange, nearly sad sort of way now that she looked at it. For as much as Henry had, in her early days of her life in Storybrooke, impressed upon her that no one should leave town, he sure seemed excited to leave now. He was eighteen years old and excited to see the world.

And Emma was terrified. Her little boy, who’d lived in Storybrooke, Maine, for his entire life, was moving now to New York City – alone.

_He was going to be in completely over his head, wasn’t he?_

_No,_ she reminded herself firmly as he came over to give her one last parting hug before he got into his car. _He was going to be just fine. This **was** Henry they were talking about, and he could very well take care of himself._

But that didn’t make it any easier on her mother’s heart.

  1. **Baby Girl by Sugarland – Henry and Emma – 155 words**



His moms had both been incredibly worried when Henry had left Storybrooke, he knew, but it had surprised him that Emma had seemed to be the more concerned of the two of them.

_Because she’d had more experience in the “real world” and in New York City in particular?_

That was the only conclusion that he’d been able to come up with that made a lot of sense.

In any case, he had decided that it would be best to call _someone_ from Storybrooke every evening; he certainly had enough family members to keep in contact with anyway.

And a couple of weeks in, he was all too happy to assure his Mom over the phone, “Don’t worry, Mom, your baby boy is _just fine._ I’m doing great. And, Mom? I love you more than anything, you know it?”

“Yeah, Henry,” he’d heard the smile in her tone. “I know, and I love you too.”


	10. Regina/Daniel

  1. **Mama’s Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert – Regina/Daniel – 115 words**



The truth of the matter was that, despite her desire to be capable of it, Regina didn’t manage being “rebellious” very well. Not against her mother and her mother’s magic. But after Daniel’s death and the way he had died? Oh, Regina just wanted to die _herself._

 _That would be quite the rebellion, actually,_ she mused listlessly. Shove a sword through her own heart, and she wouldn’t very well be able to marry the king, Snow White’s father, now would she? And that would leave her mother’s plan in absolute tatters.

It was a nice thought in the midst of her turmoil, terrible as it was – to die for the sake of revenge and rebellion.


	11. Regina/Graham

  1. **Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain – Regina/Graham – 154 words**



It wasn’t as if Regina consciously meant to be a pain or difficult – not to Graham, not these days, here in Storybrooke. But the absolute _tedium_ of living the same day _thousands_ of times was starting to thoroughly get to her. She got peevish – snappy and dry and unhappy no matter how very happy Graham and this whole curse were supposed to make her.

But Graham – _he really was a good man, wasn’t he?_ – never failed to try and make her happy. Of course, that was by doing the same thing over and over every day, but what he did _was very_ nice, truthfully.

She was just tired of it – _of everything._

But it was nice, he was nice, and he did everything exactly how she liked for him to, boring though it had long become.

In that, though, she supposed he was just like every other man she might’ve even _considered_ being with.


End file.
